


被困密室的落难美人

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [20]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！后记：就是一个喜欢密室逃脱和角色扮演的杀人狂设的局，幌子就是解救战战，利用这些偏远地方的人贪财的心里骗他们进来密室逃脱，再利用他们好色的心理杀掉他们。当然，除了开密室，顺便也可以利用道具和战战玩不同角色PLAY，比如这次是变态道士和被囚兔妖剧本，下次可以换个什么黑帮人质剧本，卧底拷问剧本什么的，其乐无穷
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 4





	被困密室的落难美人

破谜者拿着一盏古旧的提灯，一身侠装，小心翼翼地踏入密室。

破谜者深吸一口气，一手提着昏黄的夜灯，一手从怀里取出一份羊皮纸，就着暗黄的灯火，眯着眼睛看起来。

羊皮卷上绘制了一副道观的平面图，这里的观主本来是一个斩妖除魔的天师，造诣极高，道法颇深，但被心魔所惑，一心修习邪术，残害生灵，经常抓捕有些灵力的散妖小仙剖腹剜心，饮血吸髓，更喜那阴阳互补双修之道，用以固化自身阳元。

近日，这名道士抓捕了一只善良无辜的兔妖，同时，江湖各界人士也因此发现了他的踪迹，并派出地表最强王者——破谜者出击，任务便是打败恶道，救出兔妖，昭显正道！

破谜者指着羊皮纸上的中心，估摸着这应该就是最后的关卡，也是恶道修邪的老巢，兔妖应该就被囚禁在这附近。

破谜者暗暗兴奋，不知道接下来会有怎样的挑战等着他。

这是他玩过的最真实的剧情版密室逃脱，也是号称“最惊险最可怕最血腥”的密室逃脱，不仅服装化妆道具皆是身临其境一般，各种关卡也是极其富有挑战性，最邪门的是，这间密室恍若一个不喜欢被打扰的幽灵一般，只在人烟稀少的荒郊野岭神出鬼没；而且，这间灵异的密室只会在当地停留短短一天，每次的主题都不一样。因为太过可怕，进入密室之前需要立下“生死状”，声明一切后果皆由本人承担，要是成功走出密室，就可获得一笔数额惊人的奖金。

破谜者很快发现了机关，经过一番精细的计算和推理，他成功破解了谜题，进入了最后一间密室。

这是一间挂满刑具和各种古怪器具的狭室，墙上溅着不知陈旧了多久，已经开始发黑发臭的血迹，就着粘稠的血渍糊了满墙的黄纸鬼画符，其上以狂草写满各种降灾诅咒之语，龙飞凤舞的笔画如同邪灵乱舞一般突破了黄纸条框的界限，连成蛛网般诡异的图案，应该是恶道走火入魔癫狂之时写就。

狭室的正中盖着一块满是血污的旧布，布料勾勒出一个笼形的轮廓，隐隐有些响声从布下传出，想必这便是那只落入道士魔掌的兔妖了。

破谜者警惕地看了看四周，每走一步都极其谨慎，在这最关键的时刻往往暗藏杀机，千万不能掉以轻心。

终于，他走到了那块布料跟前。

破谜者清晰地听见自己的呼吸声在耳边回响。

额上滚下一滴汗珠，痒丝丝的。

他深吸一口气，竭力让自己保持冷静，取出在之前的关卡获得的长柄夹子，夹住布料的一角，像新郎官挑开新娘头盖一般，将最后的幕布揭下——

破谜者体内的荷尔蒙飞快地上窜。

不愧是最惊险最刺激最富有挑战性的密室。

挑战的除了智商，还有抗诱惑能力。

这是一座相当漂亮的牢笼，位于地上血色符咒的中心，褐色的铁锈从黑色的笼栏上片片剥落，笼身上环绕着粗黑的铁链，与之相衬的，是数片焦黄的人血符咒，看起来别有一种凄凉恐怖的美感。

破谜者的视线移向笼中时，眼睛立刻直了——

他娘的。

本以为兔妖是只毛绒绒的兔子，没想到是个清秀的美人。

首先映入眼帘的是一双长长的雪白兔耳，正随着佩戴它的美人惊惶的扭动轻轻颤抖，与兔耳的白形成鲜明对比的是青年一头漆黑鸦发，稀碎的发丝被香汗浸湿，散乱地粘在白皙的肌肤上，别有一种情欲淋漓的美感。美人周身一丝不挂，只被艳红的捆仙绳欲盖弥彰地束缚，红色的绳索恍若诱惑禁忌的毒蛇，缠绕住美人纤细的身躯，纤细的手腕脚踝处，沉重的铁枷借兔毛的掩护遮掩了其冷酷的实质，多了几分情色的欲望。

破谜者的胯下瞬间支起了帐篷。

许是光裸的身子被人肆意亵观，笼中的美人惊恐地呜咽起来，一双通红的眼睛含着凄楚的泪水，拼命地挣扎试图摆脱束缚他的绳索，娇嫩的皮肤被勒出可怜的红痕，满身贴着的纸符枯叶般瑟缩抖动着，一看就惹人怜惜；挣动之间带起一阵铃铛的清脆响声。一枚小巧的皮带束在白皙的脖颈上，白绒绒的兔毛之间挂着一枚金灿灿的小铃，或是驱邪压制，或是这恶道贪恋这兔妖美色，忧其逃遁，特意在他脖颈上束了此铃警示。一枚造型精巧的胡萝卜封住檀香小口，几缕亮晶晶的涎液从口塞的缝隙中流出，滴滴答答地淋在美人性感的锁骨上，一路蜿蜒而下，在牢笼的地面上汇成一摊亮晶晶的水渍。

两枚精致的蛇形银环穿在美人胸前，蛇尾挑逗似的卷住红绳，蛇头则嚣张地长舒蛇信，刺住粉嫩樱果勾弄，两颗娇嫩红缨被亵玩得红肿发烫，立在美人布满红痕的肌肤上，乳环下方的肌肤上则布满了各种丑陋邪秽的刺青。这恶道果真如传言所云，善淫邪采补之术，擒住这美人后无所不用其极，想必是日夜翻云覆雨，将这兔妖雌伏身下泄欲取乐，欲久占其身，在他身上强刺了些摄魂媚骨的符咒。随着视线往身后移动，由于匍匐的姿势，恰到好处地遮掩了男性特质的玉茎，转而用更加女化的后穴示人，美人修长漂亮的双腿被折叠到极致，咬痕和吻痕交错的腿根之间，一只毛绒绒的白兔尾巴轻轻地抖动着，兔尾的下端沾了些许粘稠液体，仔细看去，依稀可见一枚电动按摩棒的末端，粗大的棒身没在隐秘幽壑中，粉嫩的穴口艰难地吞吃着，那张潮红的小嘴淌下的清液濡湿了兔尾的末端，腿根敏感的肌理难忍酥痒的触感，双腿微微一收，那根假阳物便被吞吃得更加深入，适得其反地激起美人一阵更加剧烈的战栗。

你妈的。

破谜者吐了口唾沫，甩了甩自己满是黄色图像的脑袋，狠狠地抹了把鼻血。

他的口袋中有一把之前的关卡里获得的钥匙，看起来就是开囚禁兔妖的牢笼上挂着的那把大锁的。

要不是解了迷局有一笔数额非凡的奖金让他有机会离开这个穷乡僻壤，他才不来玩这个操蛋的密室呢！

没想到这个密室暗藏惊喜，各种夸张的舞台效果让他这个大龄光棍的心得到了极大的满足。又有如此美色在前，反正也不会有人知道，不如……

“小美人儿～既然我走到了这里，那就让我好好疼疼你吧～”

破谜者火速摸了钥匙叼在嘴里，双手几下松垮了衣物，一脸淫笑地走向笼中无处可逃的美人。

美人呜呜地摇着头，兔子一般通红的双眼漾起泪花，颤抖着向笼子的角落处缩去，漂亮的双眼里含着恳求，许是之前被那道士折磨怕了，清瘦的身子颤得像寒风中的花。

“别怕，我会轻点的～～”完全沉浸在自己的色情想法中的破谜者心里一边想去他娘的，一边想今儿个可真是赚到了，等爽完了，拿了奖金，就去大城市花天酒地去，永远离开这个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方！

“小兔子，我来啦～～”破谜者迫不及待地打开笼门，伸手去抓恐惧不已的笼中美人的一瞬，他脸上的表情突然一怔，痛苦地捂住胸口，指缝间喷涌出一股殷红的血流。

一把尖刀迅疾干练地拔出，破谜者的身体赫然倒下，脸上的淫笑还定格了死不瞑目的惊诧。

“小兔子，表现得不错啊～”一个打扮成道士模样的人意犹未尽地拍了拍手，收起尖刀，探进笼中，拽出惊恐万分的美人。

被打扮成小白兔的肖战恨恨地看着男人，呜呜地扭动着被捆得结结实实的身子，两行热泪从眼中滚落，用无声的方式表达自己的反抗和挣扎。

“可惜了，我的小兔子只有我自己能碰。”男人无可奈何地耸耸肩，沾着血迹的手宠溺地抚上肖战泛着情欲潮红的脸颊，手指过处，细腻的皮肤上留下一道刺目的血痕：“这次的角色扮演我很满意，贫道可得好好奖励奖励我的小兔子。”

那张羊皮纸上描述的事情真真切切地上演了，可怜的小白兔被吊在笼中，淫邪的道士取出那枚埋在美人身子里的孽根，换上自己蓬勃的阳物，肆意凌虐着凄楚无助的兔妖，借这勾人的尤物身上的精气采补自己的元阳，狭小的道观密室中，只听得符纸的晃动声和美人断断续续的啜泣声。

……

几天之后，一个坐落于山里的僻静的小镇来了一个密室逃脱的流动摊位。

密室的门前赫然立着一张抢眼的广告牌，上面印着一个青年四肢被缚，锁在一张陈旧污秽的病床上。

青年的眼睛被黑布蒙住，单从脸颊的轮廓和白皙的皮肤就能知道，这是一个倾国倾城的美人，更别说唇下那颗精致点染的小痣。

美人的双手被拘束带死死地捆在床栏上，一根粗链粗鲁地环住修长的鹤颈，将他牢牢地禁锢在床榻上，针眼密布的领口处，一只带着血迹斑斑的外科手套的手正握着一支针筒，将一管颜色可怕的药剂注入美人的脖颈。

广告牌的下方写着几行醒目的宣传语：

“史上最刺激的密室逃脱！最逼真的角色扮演！”

“冰肌玉骨绝色美人被囚废弃医院，沦为变态恶魔试验对象？”

“仅限一天，若闯关成功则可获得十位数巨额奖金！”

当天下午，又有一位新的破谜者进入了密室。

。

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 后记：  
> 就是一个喜欢密室逃脱和角色扮演的杀人狂设的局，幌子就是解救战战，利用这些偏远地方的人贪财的心里骗他们进来密室逃脱，再利用他们好色的心理杀掉他们。  
> 当然，除了开密室，顺便也可以利用道具和战战玩不同角色PLAY，比如这次是变态道士和被囚兔妖剧本，下次可以换个什么黑帮人质剧本，卧底拷问剧本什么的，其乐无穷


End file.
